Please Don't Forget
by Autumn Kaul
Summary: They were engaged at the age of ten, and married at sixteen. But when Sakura loses both child and husband, she looses herself. But then there's a new girl and boy in town, and this boy is just like him...Syaoran...what's going on?
1. The Key of Our Memory

**,..-:Please Don't Forget:-..,**

_Chapter One_

_The Key of our Memory_

"…Syaoran?"

The ten year old boy rolled over onto his side so that he could face the pretty green-eyed girl.

"Hmmm?"

The girl smiled shyly and blushed at the clear blue sky, the sun rays illuminating her pretty blonde-brown hair.

"Can…you call me Meiling from now on?"

The boy's dark eyes clouded over for a moment, "Why's that Sakura?"

Sakura shut her eyes and smiled sincerely at the fluffy clouds, "I just…love that name…it's so pretty…"

"Humph, as if Sakura! Your name right now is a LOT nicer that Meiling."

"Oh…is that so…?" Sakura's kind eyes turned sorrowful, "I see…thank you anyways."

Suddenly Syaoran smacked himself on the forehead and rolled over to Sakura.

Smiling kindly he wiped away a falling tear from Sakura's cheek, "I forgot Sakura-oops, I mean Meiling. Your mom…her middle name was…"

Sakura laughed and rolled over so that her green eyes were at even with the dark pair, "You…remembered…Syaoran…thank you."

Blushing hard, Syaoran looked up at the sky, "How could I forget…it is your mom after all."

Sighing, Sakura also faced the sky, "Yeah…no one could ever forget a mom like her…or a dad like yours…"

And then Sakura stood up, grabbed Syaoran's hand and led him down the hill to a shady tree.

Syaoran blinked rapidly, trying hard to keep the tears in. Dad…

Then Sakura stopped, her small figure trembling. Letting go of his hand, she reached out behind the tree and took something out.

It was a locket. A small oval gold locket.

Sakura slowly turned around to face Syaoran.

Wiping away tears, Sakura put the necklace on him. And then she opened it. Inside was a picture of the two, caught, smiling and laughing.

Putting her head to one side, away from him she quietly said, "Today…was the day of the accident…right? Your father's…accident…"

The picture began to get blurry under his eyes and he whispered, "Yeah…"

Sakura's head dropped, her own eyes tearing up, "I can't remember his face…or mom's…So I want you to promise thatwhenwe part…that you won't ever forget me…"

Syaoran suddenly looked up, and slowly he stood up. Then he flung his arms around her and began to cry out loud. Shocked, Sakura stared, but then she began to relax and put her own arms comfortingly around him.

"Shhh…its okay Syaoran…its okay…"

Sobbing hard, Syaoran said, "I-I…won't ever…forget!"

Sakura smiled sadly, "I know…maybe…"

Finally the two parted from each other. Grinning, and wiping away tears, Sakura held up a silver key.

"What's that?"

"Oh…," Sakura laughed, "…a key."

Syaoran tried to frown but ended up smiling, "I know that much, but for what?"

"For our memories. That locket isn't going to open it once it shuts and the only thing to open it again is this key."

"Oh darn," muttered Syaoran, he had just shut the locket a minute before.

Sakura laughed, "When you come back from Hong Kong, I'll open the locket for you. Until then, keep the necklace on…okay?"

"'Kay."

"But…,"Sakura's smile faded away, "You will come back though…right? From Hong Kong…"

"Yeah," Syaoran smiled, "I promise."

Sakura smiled back, relieved, "Good…now let's go inside, our parents are probably worried."

"Alright…"

Closing his eyes Syaoran inhaled, "But…it's going to be six years…"

Sakura froze, "…What?"

"I'm…coming back in six years."

**-:At the Airport:-**

Sakura stared numbly at the airport sign that read "Hong Kong".

"Sakura…"

She turned around to see Syaoran dressed handsomely in a suit.

"Syaoran…"

He blushed and turned his head away, looking at the ground.

"Ummm…bye…Sakura."

"Yeah," whispered Sakura, "Bye…"

Tears running down her cheeks, Sakura turned away from him and walked away.

Still staring down at the ground, Syaoran felt sudden anger flow up inside him…no, courage.

"Syaoran, it's time to go!" yelled his mother.

But by then he was racing up to Sakura. He grabbed her and turned her around and kissed her cheek.

"Six years aren't so bad Sakura, when I come back, we'll have the rest of our lives to see each other... Here, for you."

And then he slipped on a silver band with a pink crystal sakura petal on her engagement finger.

"Wait for me Sakura, when I come back, we'll be married."

Blushing hard Sakura stared at him, and then Syaoran turned back to go to his mother when…

"My name's not Sakura remember? It's Meiling!" hollered Sakura, "And…and you don't go cheating on me either!"

Syaoran laughed and waved.

"Wow", laughed Mr. Kinomoto, "They're quite mature for their age aren't they?"

"Yes", agreed Syaoran's mother, laughing, "They are."

Author's Note: haha! Yes, I know you probably don't like it but please do! lol, that doesn't make sense O.o The first chapter was very rushed and I'm pretty sure your probably all, "Wow, they're proclaiming love at the age of ten...shoudn't they be running away from each other and scream, 'ewww, cooties!'?"

.; Well this is my first...well, not really, but if you truely did like it, then thank you very very much!

_AutumnKaul_


	2. You Still Held On

**,..:Please Don't Forget:-..,**

_Chapter Two_

_You Still Held On_

A tall, slim, pretty girl, age sixteen rushed across the school hallway to meet her best friend, Tomoyo.

"Tomoyo!" she cried, clutching onto her books and trying to catch her breath.

The long purple hair turned to reveal a pretty pale face that glowed in excitement.

"Sakura!"

Tomoyo ran towards her and grabbed her hands excitedly, "Sakura! You won't believe it! The whole school's talking about it…except for the guys that is!"

"Huh?" Sakura was completely lost, "What?"

"There's this seriously hot guy who just transferred here!"

"Oh," Sakura smiled, "Go for him Tomoyo."

Tomoyo's face fell, "Are you serious? You're not going to even try?"

"…No."

Tomoyo sighed, "It's been six years already, and you haven't even had one relationship."

Sakura laughed merrily, "Tomoyo, I'm engaged remember? Cheating can get me into serious problems."

Tomoyo paused and something clicked inside of her, "Sakura…where did your fiancée go to again?"

"…Hong Kong."

Suddenly Tomoyo smiled, "Sakura you have got to meet this new guy."

**_oOoOo_**

**_O_**

**_oOoOo_**

Syaoran looked around wearily, so this was the school that Sakura went to. Lots of girls shyly waved at him, and some made flirtatious gestures. Sighing, he diverted his eyes to the ceiling.

_Man_, he thought irritated, _this uniform is really bothering me._

Suddenly he felt his arm getting tugged on, and he looked down to see a cute girl about his own age. Her big blue eyes blinked slowly and a grin broke out from her red lips.

"Hey there! I'm Hotaru, who're you?"

Syaoran grinned, why not, "Hey, I'm-."

A trembling voice suddenly said, "Syaoran…is that you?"

He froze, his eyes widening.

"…Sakura?"

He turned around slowly, away from Hotaru. And there she stood, her beautiful green eyes wide, her short brown-blonde hair wild from the wind.

"Sakura," cried Hotaru, "You know him?" She sneered at her and then blinked up at him, "Introduce us Sakura. So you're Syaoran? What a cool name."

Suddenly Tomoyo appeared, "Ah…Hotaru. So very nice to meet you. _(cough, cough)_ Do you mind leaving the two with me? I'm sure they have much catching up to do."

Hotaru frowned, "Wha…what? What're you talking about?"

Tomoyo rolled her eyes and sighed, "Idiot, didn't you know that Sakura's been engaged for at least six years now to this guy?"

Hotaru snorted, laughing, "Stop it Tomoyo, you're killing me! This loser actually had a fiancée the whole time! I highly doubt it."

Hotaru turned to face him again, "Ignore these two nut-heads. Wanna go to someplace after school today? Like…say my house?"

But he wasn't listening to her, he continued to stare at Sakura.

"Wow…," he murmured, "It's been a long time…Sakura."

Her green eyes softened and she weakly smiled, "Yeah…it really has been…a long time."

Syaoran grinned, "If Iremember distinctly when we were ten, at the airport that I said I'd marry you when I came back."

Sakura laughed, "Ditto."

Tomoyo dragged a reluctant Hotaru away from them.

Blushing Sakura looked away, "So…"

Syaoran walked up to her and grabbed her hand, and his eyes glistened with tears, "You're still wearing the ring."

Smiling, she replied, "And you're still wearing the locket."

"Yeah…" And then he slipped on a clear pink diamond band with gold, silver, and other exotic crystals on it onto her fourth finger.

"Good, it fits," he murmured. Then he grinned at her, "Today you're going to go with my mom to shop for a dress…and you can bring Tomoyo with you."

The school bell rang and Syaoran walked backwards away from her, grinning and waving at her, "Come on Sakura! You'll be late for class!"

Sakura still stared, shocked at him, then she laughed, "Wait up!"

**_oOoOo_**

**_o_**

**_oOoOo_**

Hotaru glowered at the bathroom mirror, her two friends, Yasu and Amaya standing behind her.

"I'll get even with that Kinomoto bitch."

"What about Tomoyo?" asked Amaya.

"Pfft, I know better than to pick on Daidouji."

"…Are you still going to go after the new guy?"

Hotaru smiled at her reflection, "Really girls, do you think that I'm that desperate?"

**_oOoOo_**

**_O_**

**_oOoOo_**

"Are you serious?" squealed Tomoyo, "You're picking the dress today? With me? So then the wedding's going to be like…soon!"

Sakura laughed, "Yeah I know, it seems like a dream to me. Wow, six years…and then poof, my prince charming comes and marries me."

Tomoyo smirked, "'Prince Charming'?"

Sakura blushed.

"Ahem!" coughed their teacher.

Blushing harder, Sakura sat up at got started on history. Tomoyo grinned, "So after school?"

**_oOoOo_**

**_o_**

**_oOoOo_**

"Even if I don't get Syaoran, I'll do something that'll scar Kinomoto for life."

Yasu got excited, "Like what Hotaru?"

She grinned, "You'll see in due time. The year's just started, we have plenty of time."

**_oOoOo_**

**_O_**

**_oOoOo_**

"Wow Sakura…it's beautiful...," whispered Tomoyo.

Sakura stared at her reflection, and Syaoran's mother smiled kindly, "It's so lovely…you're so lovely."

"Thank you," said Sakura shyly.

Tomoyo's mother wiped away her moist eyes, "You look so much like her…your mother…Nadeshiko. She'd be proud my dear. Yes…she'd be very proud."

"Hmmm…," Tomoyo frowned at the white gown, "A little bit more just needs to be added…I'll fix it at my house!"

The two mothers laughed as Tomoyo dragged Sakura off to try something else.

**_oOoOo_**

**_o_**

**_oOoOo_**

Sakura slowed down their walk, "Hey Tomoyo…"

"Yeah?"

"I just realized something…Syaoran's forgot that he's supposed to call me Meiling, again!"

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

_Author's note: omg, am I desperate? there's no replies! does it suck that much? lol, naww, now it sounds like i want pity. well, i'm gonna continue the story, bad or not, it's my ambition, lfmao! buh bye!_

_AutumnKaul_


	3. Fast Changes

**,..-:Please Don't Forget:-..,**

_Chapter Three_

_Fast Changes_

Her heart beating wildly, Sakura gulped in some air.

_I'm sixteen, and I'm already getting married. Wow._

For the twentieth time, she looked at her reflection in the full-length mirror.

Tomoyo had done a very beautiful job in making the dress even lovelier than it was. The white gown was created so that her pale shoulders were exposed and showed a bit of her back. The sleeves were tight but then flowed out like mist around the wrist. The waist was also tight but then it flowed out in layers of beautiful material, like a waterfall. Sakura stared at her hair, remembering Syaoran's words. _You should grow your hair long, it'd be beautiful. Although it's cute short._

"Wow Sakura!" cried Tomoyo, "You're like Sleeping Beauty! Only, you have shorter hair, green eyes, and your dress is white!"

Sakura laughed nervously, "Oh gosh Tomoyo…why are you here? Is it time to go?"

Tomoyo laughed, "You'll be fine Sakura. The only bad thing about this whole marriage thing is that you were engaged when you were ten at an airport."

"What's your point?"

"There was no engagement party!"

_**oOoOo**_

_**O**_

_**oOoOo**_

Syaoran's heart beat swiftly, and he watched the two big wooden doors open and his bride walk on out…then he frowned. Tomoyo?

The bridesmaid hollered, "Don't worry people, just give us a few minutes! She just had a nervous breakdown, that's all!"

Worried murmurs instantly spread throughout the crowd.

Syaoran sighed, this was going to be harder than he thought.

_**oOoOo**_

_**o**_

_**oOoOo**_

"Are you okay Sakura?" whispered Syaoran.

"Yeah, shhh, I'm okay," she whispered back.

"But I thought you had a nervous breakdown."

"I lost the key."

"Ahem," coughed the priest.

"Uhhh, sorry sir. What were you saying?" asked Syaoran.

The priest smiled, "Do you Syaoran Li, take this young lady to be your wife?"

He grinned, "I do."

"And you Sakura Kinomoto do you take this young man to be your husband?"

"…I do."

Syaoran slipped on Sakura's finger the pink diamond ring, and she put on his a gold and silver moon and sun ring. Then he lifted her veil, and Sakura took out a small silver key and reached out towards Syaoran's neck. There, she opened the locket.

"For new memories," she whispered.

"Now, you may kiss the-."

But Syaoran already was holding onto her, and locking lips.

Tomoyo happily cheered and the crowd joined in. But in the middle of it all stood Hotaru, glowering at the couple, but smiling a cruel smile.

"Enjoy life while you can…Sakura."

_**oOoOo**_

_**O**_

_**oOoOo**_

In their private bedroom, Syaoran and Sakura stood alone.

"It's funny; we should be at school right now."

"Yeah…"

Suddenly Syaoran stood behind Sakura and turned her around so that they were face to face.

"Things…were kind of rushed. That promise…was from six years ago…Do you really love me?"

Sakura smiled up at him, "Six years have been a long time, but my feelings haven't changed. I still love you. But I'd love to get to learn more about you because you're a bit different now…"

Syaoran put his arms around her and closed his eyes, "I'm afraid it's all a dream. Everything happened so quickly. It's like six years didn't even happen."

Sakura smiled tenderly at him and stroked his face.

"I love you."

"Me too Sakura. I love you too."

She smacked him on the arm, and pretended to glare, "Didn't you say that you'd call me Meiling instead of Sakura?"

Syaoran rubbed his arm, acting like he was hurt bad, "Oh yeah…my bad Meiling. So how's about joining me in my bed tonight?"

Sakura blushed hot red, "Have some shame boy! You're not even eighteen!"

Syaoran grinned, "Hey, we are married right? So where's the shame in sharing the same bed as your wife?"

_**oOoOo**_

_**o**_

_**oOoOo**_

"Oh my gosh, you're pregnant?" cried Tomoyo.

"Shhh!" hissed Sakura, "I want to surprise Syaoran."

Tomoyo laughed, "So you did it on your wedding night?"

Sakura blushed, "If you keep on teasing me, you won't be the child's godparent."

"Oh," Tomoyo grinned, "If I can't be this one's, I can always be the next's."

Sakura sighed, "Can you please give me some room Tomoyo? I'm so tired and dizzy, all of this is happening so fast."

"Yeah," agreed Tomoyo, "And I'm pretty sure Toya's going to blow up too and add more problems to all this."

Sakura groaned. _Toya…he was still getting used to the whole brother-in-law thing._

"Oh well, come on Sakura! Brighten up! You're married to the hottest and richest guy in the school!"

"Yeah…at the age of sixteen."

_**oOoOo**_

_**O**_

_**oOoOo**_

"Sakura's pregnant?"

"Yup, so what're you going to do Hotaru?"

She smirked, "Wait. In five months we'll begin the plan."

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------

_Author's Note: if there is anyone reading this, then thanks. D lol, anywho, teh whole story's going weird! O.o the ring's are kinda funky, no? XD well, toodles! i've written two chapters in one day, and i'm on the fourth! thanks!_

_AutumnKaul_


	4. GoodBye

**,..-:Please Don't Forget:-..,**

_Chapter Four_

_GoodBye_

Syaoran helped Sakura get through the school doors. A grade niner accidentally bumped into her, making Syaoran furious.

"Watch it kid before I knock off your head!"

The poor boy stared confused at the pregnant girl and the mad guy, what was a pregnant person doing in the school?

"You okay Sakura?" Syaoran asked gently.

Sakura laughed, "Gosh Syaoran, calm down. It was a slight brush and you went ballistic."

Syaoran sighed and ran his fingers through his hair, "I'm…just so afraid for the baby."

Sakura smiled, "The baby's going to be alright." But suddenly, she collapsed to the floor, coughing and retching.

"Sakura!" cried Syaoran.

"I-I…think it would be better if I just stayed home for today."

Syaoran nodded, and picked her up, and carried her to a taxi.

At home, Syaoran carefully lay her down on their bed, and smoothed away the bangs from her forehead. He smiled, "You're hair's nice long."

Sakura smiled, "Sorry, you're going to be late for school now."

Syaoran sighed and plopped onto the bed beside her, "Don't you think it would be better if I just stayed home with you Sakura?"

Sakura glared at him, "Get up you lazy butt! And what happened to calling me Meiling!"

Syaoran stood up and picked her up, swinging her around. Then he lay her back down again, "Sorry, my bad Meiling. Well, since you insist, I'll be going to school now where I'm vulnerable to lots of cute chicks out there."

Sakura laughed, "Tomoyo's devoted herself to watching you when I'm not there so the chance of you escaping her grasp and becoming an item with another is a very small chance."

Syaoran winced, "Ouch."

Laughing, he picked up his bag and walked out the door, "Bye babe! See you later alligator!"

"In a while crocodile!-No wait! Syaoran, come back here!"

"Huh? What?"

Sakura pulled out a pen and grabbed his hand, "You always forget, so here." And on his hand was scrawled in blue writing, Meiling, at least five times.

He grabbed the pen away from her and then wrote Aki ten times on the other hand.

"That way, I won't forget your name, and our baby's." he bent down and kissed her on the forehead, and the baby in her womb.

"Love you both!" he called out, and left.

_**oOoOo**_

_**O**_

_**oOoOo**_

"It's been five months Hotaru."

"I know Amaya."

"So do we begin the plan now?"

"Yes, Yasu. Sakura's not at school today. Today's perfect. No Syaoran or Daidouji around to protect her and their precious little 'Aki'."

_**oOoOo**_

_**o**_

_**oOoOo**_

The phone rang loudly, arousing Sakura from her slumber.

"Hello?"

"Hello!" cried a frantic voice.

Sakura sat up, alert with worry, "Amaya? What's wrong?"

"Sakura, help! I'm at the Backyard Alley! Sakura-."

The phone was cut off, and Sakura stared at the empty phone dangling in her shaking hand. Amaya…she needs help! She thought frantically. Standing up with an effort, she slipped on a jacket and went out to the Backyard Alley.

_**oOoOo**_

_**O**_

_**oOoOo**_

"Amaya! Are you there! AMAYA!" cried Sakura. She shivered a bit, and coughed.

"Hello Kinomoto," drawled a familiar voice.

Sakura spun around to see Hotaru. She ran up to her and frantically cried, "Amaya! Something's wrong with her! She's in trouble!"

Hotaru smiled coldly down at her and slapped her, making her fall into the wet pavement.

"Amaya's not in trouble you idiot."

Sakura held her burning cheek with one hand, staring wide-eyed up at Hotaru.

"…What?"

Two figures stepped out of the shadows. Amaya and Yasu, both smiling and sneering.

Hotaru grinned, "You just fell into our trap retard."

Sakura slowly backed away, her eyes filled with terror, "Oh God…Please…no…not…"

Hotaru laughed, "Say byebye to your little Aki one last time, cause she aint ever gonna breathe air or see you. So while you know she's at least living inside of you, say buh bye."

Sakura screamed as the threesome descended upon her and took out threatning wooden clubs, and aimed for her stomach.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------

_Author's Note: Big thanks to __kimtarboi622__, for repling to my story! ) thank you so much! im at a loss for words, thank you! merry belated x-mas!_

_autumnkaul  
_


	5. Markings

**,..-:Please Don't Forget:-..,**

_Chapter Five_

_Markings_

_Beep. Beep._

Sakura's life line wavered, making little mountains slowly with long lines in between.

Mr. Fujitaka ran into the room where Tomoyo sat, clutching Sakura's hand and crying.

"…Tomoyo…"

She looked up, her red eyes overflowing with tears.

"Mr…Fujitaka…"

He rushed over to her, to where his daughter lay. He stared horrified at his bandaged child.

"What…happened..?"

oOoOo

O

oOoOo

The class phone began to ring and the teacher stood to receive it.

Tomoyo stared around dully at the two desks that were Syaoran's and Sakura's. _Great_, she thought, bored. _Sakura's sick at home and her husband's gone on a stupid field-trip. Now who am I going to annoy?_

"Tomoyo?" She looked up to see the teacher staring worried at her, "Someone's calling for you. She sounds…scared."

She stood up and walked towards the phone, "Hello?"

"...Tomoyo!"

_Yasu? Why was she calling her?_

"Yeah, what?"

"Oh my gosh…," Yasu began to cry hard, "Tomoyo…I-I didn't mean to! I-I thought…I didn't think that it would be that bad!" Then she broke down again.

"Whoah," Tomoyo whispered, the teacher was staring at her, "Calm down for a minute. What's going on? Aren't you at school?"

"Sakura…Sakura's in trouble! You have to come quick!"

Cold dread washed down on Tomoyo, "…What?"

"S-She's at the Backyard Alley!"

Tomoyo hung up on her, and ran out of the classroom.

oOoOo

o

oOoOo

Tomoyo stared down at the bloodied body that was supposed to be Sakura's. Yasu was cowering before the body, crying. Anger filled her, and she grabbed Yasu's shirt and brought her up.

"What the fuk did you do," hissed Tomoyo, tears ran down her cheeks, "Are you fukin telling me that this is Sakura? Huh! TELL ME! WHAT THE HELL HAPPENED!"

Yasu cried hard, "W-We beat up her baby…"

Tomoyo stared, dumbfounded at her, and then tossed her to the floor. Her eyes wide with anger, fear, and hate. Then she picked her up again and punched her, while crying.

"What did she ever do to you!" cried Tomoyo between tears.

Blood seeped out of Yasu's mouth, "Tomoyo…," she croaked, "Get Sakura to the hospital…"

Tomoyo froze, and then dropped her. "Help…," she whispered, tears streaming off her cheek as she ran towards Sakura, "…Help, we need help!"

With shaking hands, Tomoyo took out her cellphone and dialed 911.

oOoOo

O

oOoOo

"And then? What did you do after that?" asked Mr. Fujitaka quietly, staring only at Sakura.

oOoOo

o

oOoOo

Tomoyo sat in the hospital chair, her eyes rimmed red, when the doctor came out of the room. She ran towards him, her eyes wide and flowing out tears, "Doctor, how is she!"

The doctor looked away, "Her baby…is dead."

Tomoyo's grasp faltered, and dropped to her sides, "And Sakura?" she asked, whispering.

"We…don't know. She might not…make it."

Tomoyo froze, her gaze frozen on the doctor. Then she closed her eyes and screamed while lowering herself onto the floor, clutching her head. The doctor looked down at her, and then quietly left her.

After a while, Tomoyo took out her bloody cell phone and with trembling fingers, dialed Syaoran's cell.

"Hello?" asked his cheerful voice.

"Syaoran…"

"Hello? Tomoyo? What's wrong?"

Tomoyo then began to cry and sunk to the floor.

"Tomoyo!"

"She might not make it…she might not make it!"

Syaoran's voice dropped it's cheerfulness.

"…What?"

"Your baby…is gone…"

"…What do you mean…gone?"

oOoOo

O

oOoOo

Mr. Fujitaka looked out the window, "So he's coming here right now?"

Tomoyo quietly nodded.

"Its bad weather", he murmured.

And it was. A snow storm was blowing around, covering everything in white flakes.

He sighed, "Tomoyo…can you please let me be with Sakura for a while?"

Tomoyo nodded and left the room, quietly closing the door behind her.

Alone, he began to stroke his daughter's hair, "Sakura…" he whispered, tears blurring his vision, "Don't go…don't go my child…don't go…"

And he buried his head into her pale hand, crying silently in the silent room.

oOoOo

O

oOoOo

Syaoran drove wildly, his eyes wide and dry. _Its okay_, he told himself. _She's going to be okay_. Suddenly, he recalled their last time together before this had all happened.

_Sakura pulled out a pen and grabbed his hand, "You always forget, so here." And on his hand was scrawled in blue writing, Meiling, at least five times._

_He grabbed the pen away from her and then wrote Aki ten times on the other hand._

"_That way, I won't forget your name, and our baby's." he bent down and kissed her on the forehead, and the baby in her womb._

For reassurance, Syaoran looked down at his hand, and forced a smile. _It's going to be okay, it's just Sakura…wanting to see me…that's all_.

_Then why was Tomoyo crying_, asked his inner self. And the smile wavered and left. Suddenly, Syaoran looked up. He had been driving the wrong way. He was heading towards a cliff. But he couldn't steer away; the storm was blowing him in that direction. _NO!_ He cried to himself. Then he unbuckled himself and jumped out through the door. _Sakura...Aki..._

Pain filled throughout his body, but his heart was where it hurt the most. A girl's voice began to scream. The snow storm stopped, and snowflakes drifted slowly onto his face. Sakura... His last thoughts were of her, scolding him for not calling her Meiling.

A girl's frightened face hovered before his.

Syaoran opened his eyes a bit, seeing only the form of a girl.

"...Sakura?" he whispered.

"No..." replied the girl, scared, "I'm Meiling."

Syaoran laughed, but stopped, his ribs were killing him.

"I'm sorry Meiling...I always forget...to call you that."

The girl was confused, "What...?"

"I...love you...Meiling." said Syaoran, and then he passed into a world of darkness.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

_Author's Note: heh, does everything kinda make sense now? Big thank you to __kimtarboi622__! Thank you once again for replying to my story! . I'm so grateful! You're so kind, I'm at such a loss for words, ummm, thank you? (no really, thank you so much!)_

_And also, Cho Ling! I'm sorry the story's so weird, but thank you for replying! I didn't want them to be too old because I wanted something more to happen...D_

_thanks __dbzgtfan2004__! yay! XD syaoran and sakura foreva! lol!_

_thank you Ayr! (sorry your name's not in blue, something's so messed here!) lol, im glad you like it but things were created this way for the story's plot...? lol, does that make sense? well, im glad your reading it! thank you!_

_autumnkaul_


End file.
